The present invention relates to steering wheel assemblies for vehicles and, more particularly, to a unique steering wheel assembly adapted to support the forearms, wrists and hands of the user.
Conventional steering wheel assemblies found in automobiles, buses, trucks and other vehicles include a steering column which rotatably supports a generally circular steering wheel. The wheel includes a rim which is grasped by the user to steer the vehicle. Adjustment mechanisms may be included in the assembly to adjust the angular position of the wheel and the spacing of the wheel with respect to the user. The steering wheel position may, therefore, be adjusted to the physical characteristics of the particular user. Most vehicle steering wheel assemblies, especially those associated with automobiles, position the wheel so that no support is provided to the forearms. In addition, the wheel blocks the operator's view of dashboard-mounted instruments. The lack of proper support results in fatigue which affects the forearm, shoulder and neck muscles. In addition, numbness of the type associated with carpal tunnel syndrome is common.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is a painful condition associated with repetitive use of the hands and wrists. The condition is caused by compression of the median nerve as it passes through the carpal tunnel of the wrist. The median nerve innervates muscles which function to flex the hand and forearm. Symptoms include numbness, tingling and a painful burning sensation in the fingers which can radiate up the forearm to the shoulder. Individuals who suffer from carpal tunnel syndrome will experience the symptoms when operating a motor vehicle.
Prior attempts to alleviate the fatigue problems, numbness and pain associated with driving have taught the elimination of the steering wheel assembly. One such proposal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,537 entitled STEERING MECHANISM, which issued on Apr. 6, 1965 to Zeigler. The Zeigler patent discloses a steering system which provides a console device mounted to provide a rest or support for the arms and hands of the vehicle operator and which includes manually manipulable steering knobs mounted on the console. The knobs are turned by the operator's fingers while the operator's arms and hands are at rest on the console.